naruto the saiyan ?
by iamgoku
Summary: what if minato was a saiyan , what if goku was his brother and raised naruto after the sealing what if he later adopted gaara raising them as brothers what will their lifes be like RE UPLOADED
1. trouble in kohona

**ok so here's my story "naruto the saiyan ? " that was taken down a few months ago because of the sites managers took it down for "breaching guidelines " or something even though it wasn't anyway i had to rewrite the first chapter because of this **

**ANYWAY im glad to have finally uploaded this because i know a lot of people liked this story **

**i also want to thank my beta reader jewlbunny check out jewls profile for cool storys **

**anyway check out this awesome redone chapter - goku **

**"**hello**" normal speech **

_"hello"_ **thought speech **

**"HELLO" demon spech/ jutsu **

**The lookout**

Goku had arrived at the lookout after receiving a message from Dende. It was urgent so he had gotten there as fast as he could . As soon as he landed he was met by not only Dende but the Supreme Kai and Elder Kai aswel.

"Hey guys what's up" asked Goku.

"There's something going on with your brother, Goku." said Dende.

"Minato?" asked Goku, sounding serious, "What's wrong, is he hurt"?

"No" said Elder Kai " but The Leaf Village is currently being attacked by the Nine Tailed Fox, the Kyuubi No Kitsune."

"WHAT ? !" exclaimed Goku, "But how can that be ? The Nine Tails is sealed inside Kushina." he said slightly worried. '_Something must have gone wrong with the seal_.' thought Goku.

"Yes, well there's been some complications and now the village is in grave danger." said Supreme Kai.

"Then I'm going to help him." said Goku

"Wait Goku you don't know if you can defeat the Nine Tails." said Elder Kai "And even so it wouldn't be your place. Your brother is the Hokage its his responsibility not yours. He's on a different planet than yours, you shouldn't interfere."

"I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT GOING TO SIT AROUND HERE AND DO NOTHING! I'M GOING TO HELP HIM!" screamed Goku, who raised his index and middle finger to his forehead preparing to use instant transmission. A seond later he was gone.

"Aaaarrgghh! Darn kid never listens." said Elder Kai in annoyance.

"I'll go and keep an eye on him." said a deep voice.

Turning around the three saw piccolo standing there "Oh Piccolo, I didn't see you there." said Dende.

"I'm gonna go and make sure Goku doesn't get himself killed." the elder Namekian said before teleporting after said Saiyan.

**Kohona**

In an abandoned shelter laid a woman. She had long red hair, and was quite beautiful. Even though she appeared to be pale and injured, in her hands she was holding a small baby, with blond hair in her arms. She was Kushina Uzumaki, one of the last of the Uzumaki clan, and heiress to the country of whirlpool .

There was a tall man kneeling next to her. He was blonde with a white coat, with red flames on the bottom, and the kanji for 'Fourth Hokage' on the back. He was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage.

"M-minato," said Kushina barely able to speak,"please don't tell me y-youre going to perform the sealing technique on N-naruto."

"Yes Kushina." he said gravely "Theres no other way."

She suddenly held the baby closer to her body in a protective manor "NO! I wont let you." she said with slightly renewed strength, "I wont let you force our son to the life of a Jinchuriki  
w-why him why not some other child , why our son ."

The man looked down sadly "You know I couldn't do that to any other parent. How could I ask them to give up their child when I the Hokage cannot give up my own" said Minato "Any mother would be feeling what your feeling right now." he said while leaning closer to his wife. '_She's fading_.' He thought looking at his wife as she slipped closer and closer to death.

She was staring into her son's eyes. They were blue just like Minato's, and he had her face with his fathers hairstyle. "I-I'm sorry, I wont be there for you to g-grow up Naruto." she said, her eyes beginning to mist over.

"All those t-times a parent is there with there c-children. I won't get to spend with you." she said. "Be a g-good boy when you get o-older, and you better not turn into a pervert like J-jiraiya or else lookout." she said smiling slightly as her eyes were closing slowly "Just know t-that your parents love you." she said kissing Naruto on the forehead before slowly handing him to Minato.

"I will always love you Minato-kun." she said.

"As I will always love you Kushina-chan." The Yondaime leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips as he parted he looked at his wife's closed eyes her face frozen in a small smile.

Small tears begin to fall down his cheeks as he held his son in his arms and used one of his most famous jutsu the 'Flying Thunder God' to teleport him to the battlefield.

**The outskirt of Kohona**

Goku appeared several miles away from the village. Looking around wondering why he wasn't in Kohona. '_Damn it! I over shot it_.' he though before quickly taking off towards the village.

Another figure appeared a few minutes later, wearing a turban and a long flowing cape.

"Goku you better not do anything stupid." said Piccolo who took off in his direction.

**ok so there it is** **i hope you enjoyed it **

**please review and pm me for any ideas **

**vote for pairings or pm for your ideas **

**naruto / hinata **

**naruto/tenten **

**naruto/fem haku **

**naruto/temari**

**naruto/tayuya**

**gaara/fem haku**

**gaara/tenten **

**gaara/tayuya **

**gaara/OC**

**gaara ino **

**until next time -goku**


	2. death and new life

**ok so heres chapter 2 i hope you liked the last chapter **

**dont worry there will be explanations in chapter 3 so keep reading to find out**

**i once again want to thank jewlbunny for being my beta reader check out jewls profile **

**anyway heres the latest chapter of naruto the saiyan ? - goku **

normal speech

_thought _

**demon speech **_  
_

**_demon thought _****  
**

* * *

**The skies above kohona**

Goku flew towards the village at high speeds looking down upon the destrucion below only to be met with a horrifying sight

The Kyuubi no Kitsune Lord of the Bijuu destroying the village, buildings lay in rubble the streets were littered with running civilians

"Oh my god, this power it's...it's terrible" said Goku. He then spotted a group of ninja down next to a ruin and landed, seeing him a familiar person, Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage was talking to an anbu commander "Hiruzen."

"Goku," he said, surpised at his appearance "Im glad youre here" he said obviously exhausted from trying to fend of the creature. "We've tried everything, but nothing's worked so far. Countless shinobi have died and many more are injured.

"What about Minato?" asked Goku, "Where is he?"

"Minato, he's on the front line as we speak" The look on face was grim. "Goku I'm sorry but Minato told me earlier that he was going to use the shiki fujijn a powerful sealing technique to defeat the fox...but at the cost of his life the shinigami will seal the fox into his newborn son, Naruto.

"What?!" shoutted Goku "No, no I'm not gonna let this happen. I'll find a stop the fox myself." he said taking off towards the fox.  
_I'm not gonna let this happen. Minato you idiot, why didn't you just contact me? I would have came and helped you we could have defeated him together_. Goku thought.

**The front line**

Minato was standing on top of a giant toad. The toad boss Gamabunta with Naruto in his arms, Naruto was sleeping peacefully, totally ignorant of his surrounding's Minato was trying to hold back tears as he looked down at his son.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry that I wont be there when you grow up, or when you enter the ninja academy. Im sorry for having to seal the fox into you. I know it will probably be a huge burdon on you, but I believe in you. I know you will master the fox's power and be a hero." he said before looking at the huge fox in front of him.

The fox was glaring at him obviously sensing the strange power coming from him.

Before charging full speed towards him Minato hopped off of Gamabunta's back. "Hey boss, I'm gonna need you to hold him off for a minute okay? I just need to a few more hand seals." said Minato focussing all his chakra.

"Fine Minato I'll try but the Kyuubi's pretty powerful. I don't know how long I'll be able too." said the Toad Boss jumping in front of the Kyuubi and using his short sword to block his assault.

**With goku**

"There he is." said Goku seeing Minato standing in a clearing with a baby next to him.  
_I guess that's my nephew huh_? he thought approaching Minato.

Just two more seals and then...huh? thought minato turning around and seeing Goku in the air approaching him. "GOKU STAY BACK!" he yelled, but Goku landed a few metres away from him.

"Minato you don't have to do this." he said sounding angry at his brother. "There's got to be another way." he said pleading with him "I-I don't want to lose you."  
"Im sorry Goku, but I cant risk it , the fox is just too powerful even for you. It can't be destroyed, even if you defeated its physical body. The 9 tailed beasts are entities of pure chakra, and would find a way to reform eventually."  
"Minato I can't hold him anymore." said Gamabunta who was tossed aside by the fox who continued running towards them.

"Here goes." said Minato finishing the seals "SHIKKI FUJJIN!"  
"NO!" screamed Goku, as everything was engulfed in a blinding light. And in an instant the fox was gone. The baby naruto was screaming and crying as a spiralling seal appeared on his stomach.

"It is done." Minato said weakly laying next to Naruto. Goku was leaning next to Minato a look of sadness and sorrow on his face "N-no, no you idiot." he said tears sliding down his face "G-Goku take care of Naruto for me." said Minato, his voice was weak and slow.

Goku glanced over at his nephew laying on the ground he walked over and picked him up holding him against his chest to warm him.

"Y-You're the o-only family he has left now. He is the new jinchuriki of the fox just like his mother. I need you to train him to use his abilities when he's older."

"I will you know. I wont let anything happen to him." Goku said defiantly. "Good said Minato. "Also here I need you to see this." he said reaching his hand out to Goku touching his forehead , and immediately images filled his mind of a masked man with a Sharingan eye, attacking Kushina and Minato and using the fox to attack the village.

"So he's the reason for all this." Goku said, seething in anger knowing this man was responsible for all this death and destruction.

"Yes" Minato said his eyelids drooping, "I know you can take care of Naruto for me. Make sure he's seen as the hero he is."

"Yes," Goku said, "I'll make him into a strong warrior and a great shinobi I promise you."  
"Good," Minato said finally his eyes closing, "g-goodbye niisan." Minato said with his dying breath, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of the Leaf Village, The Yellow Flash was dead.  
"Goodbye outoto." said Goku, before falling to his knees and crying.

His sobs drowned out by the newborn in his arms, a figure landing behind him.

"I'm sorry my friend." said Piccolo, putting his hand on Goku's shoulder. Consoling his friend.

The Third Hokage had arrived, and was watching the scene, and saddened over the death of his friend. Also with him, Jiraiya, Minato's teacher, and one of the Legendary Sannin, looked on in great sorrow. His student had given his life for the village, and left his son to carry on his legacy.

* * *

**so what do you think good / bad ? please review and pm the next chapter will contain explanations and flashbacks on minato and goku's history **

**vote for pairings or pm for your own ideas **

**naruto / hinata**

**naruto/tenten**

**naruto/fem haku**

**naruto/temari**

**naruto/tayuya**

**gaara/fem haku**

**gaara/tenten**

**gaara/tayuya**

**gaara/OC**

**gaara/ ino**


	3. a funeral and memories

**ok so I'm not dead I've just been busy lately with multiple things**

** with school , family life and I've recently become addicted to Instagram ( DAMN YOU SOCIAL MEDIA !)**

**but now I'm on holiday break from school which means plenty of weeks to write new chapters , I thought about multiple ways to write this chapter but I finally decided it would be in two parts this chapter and the next one , I plan on introducing gaara maybe in the fifth or sixth chapter depending on how much I get through in the following chapters ( hell probably be five our four when introduced) **

**anyway I've got a review I would like to answer **

**ten195 : the z fighters will help train naruto and gaara , and yes dbz females like chichi , bulma , maybe launch will interact with naruto girls like hinata ,ino e.t.c**

**thank you all the other who reviewed , your praise feeds me O_O , and I want to give a huge thank you to my beta reader Jewlbunny for beta-ing this chapter , check out some of jewls stories there really cool . and I also want to give a shoutout to MssPerfect check out her stories ( very good naruto fics seriously ) **

**ok well heres the new chapter of Naruto the saiyan **

**-goku**

* * *

It was a sad day for the people of the leaf village, its leader the Yondaime (fourth) Hokage was dead.

He died protecting them from the Kyuubi no Kitsune the legendary nine tailed fox spirit. Successfully sealing it into his own son although only a few select people knew of this. The people were still in shock, and grieving. All of them were still unsure of how the beast was defeated. All they knew was the Yondaime had somehow stopped it.

**Cemetery:**

A private ceremony was held for him, and his (secret) wife Kushina Uzumaki. Only their closest friends and loved ones were there. Minato's gennin, teammate Hiashi hyuuga, and his wife Hikari, who had just come from a burial of their fallen clansmen. Looking saddened at the loss of their friends.

His sensei the Toad Sage, Jiraiya was standing away from everybody a single tear rolled down his cheek. One of Minato's students Kakashi Hatake was not there. He was in the hospital due to wounds suffered from the kyuubi attack. (**AN:** I know, he and the other gennin weren't there during the attack, but in my Fic Kakashi disobeyed orders and tried to help anyway.)

Tsunade Senju, one of Kushina's best friends, and one of the best medical ninja's in the world was crying alongside her apprentice Shizune.

Tsume Inuzaka, leader of the Inuzaka clan and Kushina's former gennin teammate. Was looking at her friend's coffin with sadness; Her eyes were red and puffy signs of earlier crying visible. Beside her was here younger sister Rin Inuzaka, (**AN:** Yes I'm making Rin an Inuzaka in this Fic.) who was crying hysterically over her dead sensei and his wife. Next to her were the clan leaders of the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, were all looking toward Minato's grave grieving over there lost friend and leader.

And then there was another group of people at the ceremony, the Z fighters. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Choutzu, and the younger ones Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were also present. Chichi and Bulma were standing beside their husbands, all were greatly saddened.

Goku was trying to hold back his tears as he approached the coffins; He walked slowly stopping at Kushina's coffin first placing a hand on it looking sadly at the casket, 'I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier.' he thought, 'Maybe if was I could have stopped this. You were a great wife for my brother.' he smiled at this thought. 'I promised Minato I would take care of Naruto I'll make sure he has a happy life. Even if he carries the kyuubi inside of him.' he thought sadly. 'Goodbye ..Sister.'

He then walked over to Minato's casket. The few steps seemed like an eternity to the Saiyan as he approached his brother's coffin. He stood right in front of it staring at it, and couldn't help but think of how he first found out he had a brother.

**Flashback:**

It had been six months since the defeat of Piccolo (Jr), and an eighteen year old Goku was living happily with his new wife Chichi. They had been given a house in mount Paoz courtesy of Chichi's father the Ox king. He was so pleased with his daughters marriage to his friends grandson, and was sure they would have a happy life together.

Goku had awoken early that morning to find his sleeping wife beside him sleeping peacefully. Deciding not to wake her he got up and silently got dressed in his usual martial arts gi, and left the room careful not to wake her. He decided to head into the forest to train for a few hours.

**Four hours later**:

Goku sat under a large oak tree, tired after his long training regime. He had started off with a run through the forest, then switched to push ups, cardio work, and after that practiced his fighting styles for the rest of the time. when he was finished he was exhausted but he wasn't going to just sit around at his home all the time.

Even though he had defeated Piccolo, he had let him live he knew that he was still out there training himself for a rematch. Goku couldn't afford to go soft just because they were experiencing a time of peace.

Just when he was about to head home he was contacted by the voice of Kami, the guardian of the Earth.

"Goku, can you hear me" the guardian's voice rang in his head.

"Huh Kami? Sure I read you loud and clear." Goku answered happy to hear his former teacher's voice.

"Goku I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I've got some news for you." his voice sounding slightly eager.

"What news? Kami, is it Piccolo again?" Goku asked sounding as if he was ready to jump into action at any moment.

"No it's not him I haven't picked up anything from him lately." The guardian responded. "I think it's best if you come to the lookout I've got a surprise for you." he said before disconnecting the link.

Goku stood up slightly confused.

"I wonder what's so important Kami would want me to go see him about" Goku pondered. "Well anyway I better go see him and fast, NIMBUS!" he exclaimed. Suddenly out of the sky arrived his trusted yellow cloud, hopping on he quickly sped off to kami's lookout.

**The lookout:**

Goku arrived twenty minutes later. Looking down at the lookout he saw Kami standing there waiting for his arrival.

Hoping off the nimbus he approached Kami. "So what's this surprise you were talking about?" he asked still wondering what was so important to have him come all this way.

"Well Goku you see, after you defeated Piccolo I grew curious and decided to take it upon myself to see if you had any blood related family." Kami responded.

"Family"? Goku responded "Why, the only family ever had was my grandfather Gohan, you know that."

Kami looked at Goku intensely"But I wondered if you had any parents or siblings even. I just found it strange, you living all those years with only your grandfather before he died, without knowing if you had any other family. I thought you could have had no parents may be due to them dying or another reason, but I guess I just wanted to know for sure." said Kami.

"Well," Goku said, "is that why you called me here? Did you find anybody?" he asked curiously but enthusiastically?

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did." Kami responded, smiling slightly at Goku's attitude.

"Well who are they? Is it my father, or my mother? A sister maybe?" Goku said excited to learn that he had a living relative or relatives.

"I couldn't find your parents I'm afraid," the guardian said. "but I did find that you had a younger brother."

"A brother?" Goku asked. "Wow cool!" he said "I've always wanted a brother or sister." he said fully excited at this revelation. "Well how old is he? What's his name? Is he a good guy? Does he like martial arts too?" Goku said badgering Kami with questions.

"Slow down Goku. One question at a time "Kami interrupted as Goku suddenly stopped talking. "I've been observing him for the past two months, and have studied him quite thoroughly. There are a few things you need to know."

"Well to answer your first question he's thirteen." Kami said. "His name is Minato. He is a good person at heart. Very similar to you in that way." the guardian continued.

Meanwhile Goku listened with rapt attention, eager to hear about his newly discovered younger brother.

"And he is training in several different fighting styles native to his area." Kami said allowing Goku some time to process the new information.

After several minutes of pondering Goku approached kami and said, "Well where does he live? From what you've told me, he seems like someone I'd love to be brother to." Goku said now sounding cheerful and happy.

"Well " Kami interrupted, "There is something that is very strange you should know about him Goku. It is very strange and I'm still unclear of how this came about." the old guardian said, now sounding slightly confused.

Goku stopped and stared at kami with narrowed eyes. "What is it?"he said sounding a little worried.

"Well, "Kami continued, "He's not on the earth." Goku was now staring with eyes wide

* * *

**ok so there's a bit of a cliff-hanger for you , what do you think **

**good ? bad ? **

**there will be more flashbacks in the next chapter to explain how minato is on the other planet they will still find out about there saiyan origins from raditz ( well mostly minato will get more information from another source , but youll have to wait and find out who ^_^ ) **

**anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter , please review I like knowing how my stories are from a different perspective and PM me for any ideas you have or if you want to suggest something for my story **

**well cya next chapter-goku**


	4. update for pairings

Ok first of all happy New Year its 2013 I'm posting this little notice about an update on pairings not an actual chapter ( sorry )

I'm still deciding on character pairings and so far I've gotten a few votes but I still need more now the pairings are as follows

**naruto / hinata**

**naruto/tenten**

**naruto/fem haku**

**naruto/temari**

**naruto/tayuya**

**gaara/fem haku**

**gaara/tenten**

**gaara/tayuya**

**gaara/OC**

**gaara/ ino**

ok so please vote for the pairings I need to get an idea of what you would like

so far though I am leaning towards** naruto/hinata** because ive received some votes for that ( plus I like that pairing , they go so well together) also **naruto /tenten** and **naruto/tayuya** seem like good choices but I would like to know what YOU think

also for gaara's pairings i got a review for **gaara/fem haku** because that pairing was pretty original ( ive never seen one of those pairings so I thought it would be interesting ) and one for** gaara/ tayuya** both are pretty original

so come on guys I would like to get some feedback on who you would like to see these characters with , it will help me out with writing future chapters if I have an idea of how the characters will act around each other , so please** review** or **PM** me (sometimes I forget to check reviews ) any ideas you have for the story be it pairings, fights, or anything I would take your thoughts and ideas into concideration -goku


End file.
